Team Fire Shorts
by Kitcat from the sky
Summary: Hello and welcome to Team Fire Shorts! :3 It's KC the editor and publisher of this story. These are all written by Michael at my school so enjoy! Criticism is not recommended to be given. Please don't flame this o.o I tried my best to edit it! So anyways R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Team Fire Short 1: Captured

**A/N: HAI! It's KC here with Team Fire Shorts! These shorts are written by Michael L. at my school. He owns only Volcano, the Predator, King Draco, Whiplash, Avalanche and the No-mans. Wind belongs to Jack, Rapid to Dylan and Dark Angel to Sabrina. I do not own the writing. I do however own my editing! These are my edited versions of Mikey's writing. He asked me to do this so I shall. Enjoy! :3**

"Are we there yet?" Yelled Wind impatiently.

"No." Responds Volcano. Volcano, Wind and Rapid are magic wolves from the planet Magmar, and can evolve to bounty hunter forms.

Their friend Avalanche is also on Volcano's ship the Predator. They're off to get Dark Angel and fight Whiplash!

"When I get there he is so dead!" Rapid growled.

"I get first crack at him!" Avalanche said with anger.

"What?!" Yelled Volcano. "Dark Angel has been captured let's land and fight to save her!" Volcano said with fire in his voice.

Soon after landing the quartet encountered a abnormally large Whiplash...

"How is he so big?" Wind asked startled.

"How am I supposed to know?! I'm not in Magic mode! ...Oh hang on." Vol said. (Vol is Volcano's nickname.) And turned into his Magic mode before tackling Whiplash.

"A little help?" He asked so Wind and Rapid attack him too ans they shortly evolved to Bounty hunter form.

After a while Vol evolved as well. He then smashed his giant fire fist into Whiplash while Wind and Rapid took care of the No-mans, Whiplash's minions.

Meanwhile, Avalanche snuck behind the fight to save Dark Angel.

"Thanks Avalanche." she said once the fight was over.

"Let's go." Vol said shortly after.

Flying away on the Predator Rapid brought up a important discussion.

"How did he get so big?" He asked.

"I don't know.." Wind said.

"Maybe he used one of those power gems you guys use to evolve to bounty hunter mode?" Dark Angel interjected.

"That could be it..but how could he have gotten his hands on one?" Vol questioned.

"Maybe King Draco gave it to him." Avalanche suggested.

"Let's get back to my place on Magmar and take a rest before training for the day we'll have to fight again!" Volcano exclaimed.

"OKAY!" They all responded.

**A/N: So yeah... that's the first in this wonderful series. I hope you'll all appreciate these :3 Remember that I'm only the editor and publisher!**

**So yes. While we're here remember this is long before meeting my characters Lava, Ice, Fire and Water. So don't scream at me. I have a short DA explanation however.**

**She's a human turned cat. X3 She's from our native planet of this game. So do not question the girl. She's epic :3**

**Till the next short, KC OUT! (Don't worry! This sign off is only for this story!)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Sun

**A/N: Welcome to another short :3 It's not as long as before but...who cares!**

"Let's party!" Vol exclaimed for it was 10 PM on Magmar and Wind, Rapid and the others were having a party that night.

"Conga!" Wind yelled.

"Hey where's Avalanche?" Rapid asked confused.

"He couldn't make it." Vol responded.

"Oh well, let's just party!" Exclaimed Wind.

Not too far away on the planet Draco, King Draco the evil lord of darkness and Team Fire's main enemy was yelling at Whiplash for failing ro kidnap Dark Angel. (Draco wants her to be his queen...)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY GOT AWAY!" Screamed King Draco.

"I'm sorry m-m-master!" Said Whiplash in fear.

"THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE! YOU ARE A RAT TO ME! No matter, if we are able to cause enough chaos the dark sun will be powered!" King Draco exclaimed in thought...

TO BE COUNTINUED...

**A/N: AMG! ACTION! Don't worry. Once the Halloween, Thanksgiving and Christmas specials are typed up I'll edit and post them. So enjoy these two while I laugh over the Holiday beta tellings X3**

**Till next short, KC OUT!**


End file.
